The Vamire Change
by Manga-Fraek
Summary: Story based on my dream. Elizabeth is sure that she will be in trouble because of a not her mom wrote her for school. But will she ? and what did her mom wrote in that jurnal ? Read to find out !


**Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I'm from Poland and have a minor spelling trouble. But I can't be that bad if i'm in honours english class. **

**Who is who. My Draem/ Black Butler**

**Me: Elizabeth, My mom: Elizabeth's mom, My dad: ( in the story changed to uncle to make it more funny) William, My best frienf Lauryn: Alois, My school care taker: MayRin, My from teacher: Grell, My english teacher: ( in the story changed to Science teacher because it's more likly for them to have am alcohol based chemicals) Undertaker, Dracula: ( in the next chapter) Sebastian, Dracula's son Victor ( in the naxt chapter) Ciel, Eminem: ( next chapter) Claude, Justin Timberlake: ( next chapter) Ronald**

The Vampire Change

Elizabeth waited at the kitchen for her mum to finish writing The note in her journal that said why was she absent in school for the last 3 days. Her mom handed her the journal.

The note said :

_Elizabeth was absent in school from the 3rd to the 6th of May because she was kidnapped by the Loach Ness Monster and the planted on the moon. But was rescued by non other then Superman_

"Mum! Non of that happened I had a simple cold can you please write the truth". Her mum tuck the journal for the second time and wrote a new note. Then she handed the journal back to her again.

This time the note said :

_Elizabeth was absent in school from 3rd to 6th of May because her uncle William was so drunk that he taught that he was a unicorn and Elizabeth was so scared that she hid in her room for 3 days straight._

"Mum ! Are you crazy uncle Will barley drinks so for crying out loud can you write the truth". Her mum tuck the journal for one more time and again wrote another note. When she handed Elizabeth the journal she didn't get to read the note because her uncle William caught her by the pony tails and threw her into the carriage.

When the carriage was on the way to school. William (side note: he was extremely drunk at the time) went up to Frances and said "Oh my sweet pea, come watch the Power Rangers with me" But Frances was not amused "You're not my husband you creep!" and hit him with my little pony figure.

In school

Elizabeth is extremely worried ''Oh my God what am I going to do. None of the teachers will believe me." ''My note says that I was changing in to a vampire for the last three days !" ''Was your mom sober while writing those notes ?" ''Yes she was Alios" ''Well it doesn't look like it. First the Loch Ness monster, then a drunk uncle and at the end a vampire" ''I have no idea what happened to that woman. But I know that I for sure will be in a hell tone of treble with the teachers !" ''Hey maybe I will write you a new note before Mr. Grell comes ?" ''One he knows your writing and two I cant forge my moms signature." ''Then I'm all out sorry."

At the very moment Mr. Grell entered the classroom. ''Oh Elizabeth I see that you are back my beloved Darling. What was wrong with you ?" And he ran up and hug her. Elizabeth didn't want to show him the note but she knew that if she wont she will be in a lot of treble so she handed him the journal. ''Oh so that was the case. I see now please wait a few minutes until I return." Elizabeth was getting worried because she was sure that hw went to get the principal. ''Here you go my Darling. Drink up." And Grell handed her a glass full of blood. Elizabeth just steered at it thinking that it was a joke. ''What's wrong my Darling. Don't you like it ?" Elizabeth had no idea what to say so she thought of something at the top of her head. ''What tape of blood is that Sir ?" It's AB -" ''Oh you see sir I get really sick after a minus tape Blood" { No offence to anyone who has a minus tape blood. I have it myself. } ''In that case I will be back in a minute." He tuck the glass and left the classroom one more time. Here we go my Darling it's O +" ''Thank you Sir" Elizabeth tuck the glass with hesitation. Then Greall luckily turned around and Elizabeth spilled the blood out the window unaware of MayRin standing there.

Later on in School. Science Class.

''Oh hello Elizabeth here is a little snack for you so you wont get hungry." Undertaker handed her a glass of blood. Oh and don't worry is O +. Mr. Grell told me that you get sick after having minus blood." He smiled pulled out a bottle of Whisky and a glass, poured some Whisky into it and said Cheers while drinking it as Elizabeth poured the blood onto Aloise's head.

**Thanks to who ever that read my story please revie what you think. Again sorry for any spelling mistakes. Again thanks. ( And yes I know that my dreams are weird.)**


End file.
